Kaiba Gettogether
by Hikari Pegasus
Summary: Mokuba is left alone one night...who does he invite over? NOA! Muhahahahahaha...Including fireworks, boxes and more!


Hiya! Ish da Peggers ^______^ I'm going to attempt another fic.it's probably going to be a faliure though =\ meh, I'll try anyways! =3 muhahahahahahahahahahahaha  
  
Seto packed up his things. He stuffed clothes, laptops, and other such items into his suitcase, then went downstairs.  
"You be good tonight, okay?" Seto told his little brother. Mokuba nodded and sighed. As soon as the older brother left the house, Mokuba ran to the phone and called Noa.  
"NOANOANOANOANOANOANOANOANOAAAAAA! WANNA COME OVER?! Yeah, he says it's alright. Yes. YES! He insisted you come. WHAT?!?! I never knew you had a pet snake. Bring him over, too. Oh yeah, that'll be fun. Okie dokie. What about the 'secret thing'? Bring that too. Hm..how's ten minutes? Perfect? Okay, see ya there! Er.here! Er..I'll just hang up now." Mokuba hung up the phone and went outside. Unfortunately, it was hailing, so Mokuba had many ice pellets hit his head.  
Eleven minutes and sixteen seconds later, a car pulled up and Noa walked out of the driver's seat. Mokuba had a large lump on his head from all of the hail. Noa went up to Mokuba.  
"Hello, Mokuba," he said. "I brought Mr. Slithers. Oh, and the 'secret thing'."  
"Yay, I love Mr. Slithers!" replied Mokuba. They went inside and sat down. Noa questioned about where Seto was, but Mokuba just said that he was in the washroom cause he was sick and wouldn't be out all night. Noa believed that.  
"Let's go play duel monsters!" Mokuba said. Noa agreed, so they went downstairs to the duel monsters arena and duelled for about an hour. After that they got bored.  
"Let's play truth or dare!" Noa suggested.  
"You can't play with two people," Mokuba pointed out.  
"But.WE HAVE MR. SLITHERS!"  
" YAAAAAAAAAAAY!" So they played truth or dare, half of the dares were to go into the kitchen and get each other soda pops. Mr. Slithers was dared to poke a book with his tail a couple times, but being a snake, didn't comprehend, and soon afterwards got dizzy and died. There was a brief funeral, but that only took up about 3 minutes of their time.  
After all of that became boring, Mokuba told Noa to follow him upstairs. They walked up the stairs. They walked down the hall. They walked into the bedroom. They locked the door. Mokuba told Noa to get under the blankets, and he did so. Mokuba went under, too, and that's when..NOA TOOK OUT A BOX! He slowly opened up the box to reveal..ANOTHER BOX!  
"What's in the box?" asked Mokuba.  
"I can't tell you!" Noa teased.  
"Okay, then." Mokuba said. He grabbed the box from within the bigger box that Noa originally had, he unlocked the door, he ran down the hall, he ran down the stairs, and he locked himself in a closet. Noa chased after him, but he got lost and couldn't find food, so after ten minutes, he fainted and nearly died. Nearly. Mokuba sighed a looked around. Pitch black. He searched around for a light switch when he felt something squishy. Well, not completely squishy. Kinda hard, too. Something hard and solid in the middle..a bone? If it was a bone, it was a person. If it was a person, then Mokuba wasn't alone in the closet. He backed up, letting go of what felt like an arm, and bumped into a switch, which he turned on. When the light turned on, Mokuba saw someone. Indeed, he had been squishing someone's arm. Who did the arm belong to? Why, who else? Someone who was a person, someone who was flesh and blood, someone who had four limbs, two of which he walked on. It was clear that this person was none other than a human from Earth. Sure, there are lots of people on Earth, but this person was very, very different from everyone else. Well, obviously, because no one is the same, so it's obvious that he's different. He was the only person that Mokuba could see in the closet, because it was only him and this other person. This other person had a name. The name was made up of multiple letters. The letters were of those in the alphabet. Examples of some of those letters are a, b, c, d, e, f, g, h, I, j, k, l, m, n, o, p, q, r, s, t, u, v, w, x, and y. Don't forget the z, yet people pronounce that letter in many different ways. Two examples are like "zee" and "zed". This person had the letter "u" in his name. He also had a "g". Now you are starting to get an idea of who it is. His name was Yugi. Why was Yugi in the closet? Because it was also Yugi's closet, not only Mokuba's closet. Their houses liked to link to each other, no one knew why or how. Yugi was hiding from Yami, who had eaten some buttered toast, which made him go insane with a butcher knife. This paragraph is way too long, and you probably skipped most of it. I will go back to the story now. Mokuba pushed Yugi. Yugi fell to the floor. Yugi cried. Mokuba opened up the box, and when he saw what was inside, he gasped, for it was an object like no other, something he had never seen before. It was none other than a dinosaur egg. Why was there a dinosaur egg? Mokuba had no clue. The egg then hatched, but there was a baby sword inside of it. Mokuba picked up the sword, then all of a sudden it grew and grew until it was about half the size of him. He stabbed Yugi's heart out, which made Yugi yelp in pain. He went back outside of the closet and went to find Noa.  
"Nooooooaaaaaaaa! Where aaaaaaaare yooooou?" Mokuba asked. No answer. "Noa?" He looked around and found himself stepping on the green-haired boy.  
"Foooooooooooooooooooooooooood!" Noa cried. Mokuba got him some salad. Noa ate the salad. Mokuba stared at the sword for a minute, then threw it in the closet.  
"Why did you have a sword with you?" Mokuba questioned.  
"Because," Noa said, "people like to try to eat me."  
"Sounds fair, your hair does look like a vegetable," said Mokuba. So the two of them walked away and into the fireworks closet.  
  
Whooooooooooooooooooooa! That paragraph was like, totally long. Sorry if it bored most of you to tears. I like to be descriptive, can you tell? Wow, what are Mokuba and Noa going to do in that fireworks closet? o__O Well, you'll have to wait and see ^________^ Yes you will. To let you know, that paragraph was 539 words long. Ehe.I will try not to do that next time ^_____^;;;;;;;;; see ya next chappie! 


End file.
